(MLP Human) Bombshell Beach Pro Wrestling
by CyverseFlutterwing2
Summary: You like to enjoy watching scantily clad women in bathing suits based off of My Little Pony characters wrestle each other in an Indy promotion? Well there's not much else to say, is there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am CyverseFlutterwing. I'm a Level 7 Cyverse Fusion Monster that requires a fetish for women's pro wrestling and humanized My Litle Pony characters as the Fusion Materials. My first effect is that at the start of the Author's Note I have to recognize that this fanfic is based off the Deviantart works of TheBestJojo; more specifically the mlp gallery with the humanized mlp characters being portrayed as sexy, fit women wrestling in swimsuits. Seriously, I love them, and I kinda want to do this because I really feel you could make based off the concept he makes.  
**

 **My second effect (Quick Effect): I have to let you know that I do NOT take any credit for his pictures. Those are his, I'm just reiderating that I'm writing this based off them.**

 **My final effect is that I can draw 1 card... which reads that MLP is owned by Hasbro, and that pro wrestling is owned by the WWE (It's actually not, but it certainly hasn't stopped them from trying, has it?).**

 **I hope you enjoy what I've made thus far. I'll place one card face down and end this irrelavent Yu-Gi-Oh shtick.** **  
**

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

C'mon, geenlightgreenlightgreenlightgrenlight…

Ting! The light turned green.

You place your foot on the gas, but not too hard to mess up your motor. It wouldn't do you any good to break down on your way to the movies, now would it? You start off easy and then you keep going till you reach fifty on the speedometer. The night was a cool one, further emphasized by the cold wind blowing through your hair. Looking around Canterlot, it was always a nice city to drive around when you had nothing else to do. Sure, living in the next town thirty minutes away meant you seldom had an excuse to even bother visiting Canterlot, but luckily—or rather unluckily—your town doesn't have its own movie theater. Canterlot had the only cinema of for miles, so really this was the only way to see anything on the big screen. But, whatever. At least this city was prettier to look at compared to your bland, unappealing home town.

Then you see something odd. Peculiar. Maybe even enticing? Hard to say, but you certainly know _something's_ going on in that oval-shaped building near the edge of the city. But then again, why should this building be any more special than any of the others? Not like you haven't gone past many like them before. And do you _honestly_ care enough to go waste your gas driving over there? No. No you don't. It's probably one of those congressional buildings or whatever you call them, and politics are the last things you want to care about right now. It's Saturday night, and you're on your way to see _Church Boyz II: Duderonomy_. One really hasn't lived until they've seen David A. R. White and Jonah Hill combat the Satanic Yakuza. So you go on your way, hoping you could get there in time to catch the previews.

This was your first mistake: Honestly thinking Jonah Hill makes any cinematic experience better. The second was not entertaining the curiosity of your previous thought. Though one probably wouldn't blame you for not going along with that idea. After all, what would you expect to find? A professional wrestling show full of sexy, sturdy women in skimpy swimsuits fighting in a ring for the entertainment of a small arena filled with almost three thousand people?

Uh, yeah. Get real.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _*BAM!*_

The arena erupted with cheers, their investment in the ongoing match reaching its peak. Very wrestling fan, short and tall, big and small, one and all took a side, seeing who would make it out on top. The stands were mostly dark, especially in the back where most of the light came from the various light sticks and camera flashes from phones going off. The further to the center of the enormous room, the darkness gradually lifted, revealing the multiple signs people held up such as "Take It Off!" or "Turn Around". Suspended from the ceiling were the ring lights, with large speakers connected to the outside rims. Most of the light shown on the wrestling ring that was taking center stage in the center of the arena, barricaded off by the front rowers lucky enough to get this close to the action. And for what they were seeing, the tickets they bought were worth every dime.

Pinkie Pie, one of the wrestlers in the ring as well as the current dominator of this match, propped her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She stood up and flung her large, poofy pink hair around to flick off some of the sweat she had accumulated. She wiped her hands down her face and over her breasts which was clad with a pale pink bikini top with a few pale yellow and blue polka dots. It held up her ballooning breasts well, covering the underboob, but still providing a heavily exposed cleavage with some skin on the sides showing too. Beneath her beautiful bust was a slightly under defined six pack reaching down to her bikini bottoms, hugging at her crotch and accentuating her butt.

Lying at Pinkie Pie's bare feet was Octavia Melody. A British woman with long, dark grey hair sprawled out on her back from one of Pinkie Pie's particularly powerful power slams. Octavia's eyes were shut and her mouth barely agape. Her face was twisted in anguish. With each heavy breath she took, her ample breasts rose and fell, barely constrained by her halter top bikini revealing much of her cleavage along with her sideboobs with a small window of underboob at the bottom. It had an off white coloration with decorative music notes, including a treble clef on the right breast.

Pinkie Pie noted that her opponent was barely moving apart from bending her knee a bit to reveal some of the crotch of her pure goldish grey bikini bottoms. Pinkie Pie smiled, knowing she had this one in the bag.

"You gave me a lot of 'treble', Octavia, but now the party's over for you!" Pinkie Pie pointed a finger in the air, letting everybody know that it was time for her finishing move.

Pinkie Pie bent down to grab Octavia's wrist and ankle before pulling her body a little further away from the middle of the ring. Climbing the closest corner, she turned around and balanced herself with both of her feet placed on each side of the turnbuckles connecting top ropes. Pinkie raising her arm up with her thumb pointed up. Like a sniper lining the target in their crosshairs, she placed her thumb over her downed opponent, sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth as she lined up the shot. She then squat down, making a bit of her polka dot bikini bottom wedge into her plump butt before she made her big jump, extending her arms out.

"BAAAANZAAAAIIIII!"

Pinkie Pie hurdled down and splashed her body across Octavia's, the crash making a loud thud on the canvas. Octavia's eyes shot open as she gasped, her body jerking up. The veins in her neck tensed against her clip-on white collar and pink bowtie, feeling the full force of Pinkie Pie's toned abs crush her belly: a spectacle much to the crowd's enjoyment.

"THAT WAS AWE-SOME!" *clap-clap-clap* THAT WAS AWE-SOME!" *clap-clap-clap* "THAT WAS AWE-SOME!*

Octavia groaned as her eyes rolled back and her body settled back down onto the mat with her arms slung over her head. Pinkie Pie stood on her knees and picked the wedgie out of her butt.

"C'mon, she's down!" One of the people in the stands yelled out.

"Yeah, pin her!" exclaimed another.

Pinkie Pie smiled happily, leaning over to hook her arm around the back of Octavia's knee pit and pulling her leg back, giving anyone watching the match from that side of the ring a good view of her smooth posterior. Pinkie then pressed her chest down across Octavia's, pressing their breasts together. One hand turning Octavia's head on its side and the cover was complete.

The referee, a young man with a short black hair and a green Mohawk, got low on his knees and checked Octavia's shoulders. Once he saw that both were pressed down, he started the count. Each slap made Octavia's hooked leg jiggle to add dramatic effect.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

The crowd uproared with cheer as the referee stood up on his knees, calling for the bell.

 _*Dingdingdingdingding…!*_

Pinkie Pie got up and shoved Octavia's limp leg back onto the canvas before pumping booth fists in the air. "Wha-hooooo~!" Pinkie Pie then jumped up, skipping around and soaking in the praises of the attendees. Pinkie Pie returned to the middle of the ring and let the referee raise her hand. The announcer officially called the match.

" _Here is your winner by pinfalll! Piiiinkiiiie Piiiiiiie!"_

Pinkie Pie bent her leg back, standing on one foot as she pumped her free fist into the air. Confetti started raining onto the ring as the ref released her. Because Octavia was still out cold, Pinkie thought it would be cool to finish the match by going over to her opponent and press her foot down across her breasts, squishing them underneath. Pinkie shot two peace signs to the camera, grinning triumphantly as everyone chanted her name.

 **Fade to back…**

 **Welcome To The Show.**

* * *

 **Well that was it. Leave a review if you liked it enough (Please :'(), and I'll upload the next Chapter later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight on Bombshell Beach Porn (Edit: Pro) Wrestling, all the wrestling fans in attendance were waiting for the next match to begin. And since they tuned in last week, they knew it was going to be an interesting one. Everyone used the brief time they had while nothing was happening to do things like use the bathroom, refill their drinks, jack o(Edit: check their texts), and maybe even talk to someone about how the show was going.

Just don't shake their hands.

Anyway, the show continued on with the next match, and music started playing on the large speakers connected to one of the big screens over the ramp entrance. The announcer started speaking over the music. The mini fireworks started going off around the edge of the stage with some smoke from the smoke machine crawling across it. And out of the corner of the entrance, Twilight Sparkle appeared and walked onto the stage, looking serious.

Twilight was a very tan girl with black hair, with two big streaks of light purple and fuchsia that ran from the front of her bangs to the ends of her hair past her shoulder blades. As she walked down the ramp, her large, round breasts bounced lightly with each step she took. This was because she wore a black triangle string microkini that couldn't contain them. It only covered most of the ends of her breasts, but still had plenty to show with cleavage, sideboob, and underboob. But that was moderately more modest then her black bikini bottoms, which was just a back G-string bikini, letting her round butt piston up and down as she walked on past all the fans wanting to slapher (Edit: hand.) But Twilight was not in the mood to be nice at the moment, and everyone knew why.

Twilight walked up the steps and took her time raising her leg over the middle rope and bending over to step into the ring. The referee gave her a microphone and she started addressing the crowd. "I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. I apologize for my lack of enthusiasm this time around. I love you guys, but after what happened to me in my match with Rarity I've been, admittedly, a little beside myself," Twilight squinted at the ramp with disdain, "And we all know who's to blame for that, don't we?!"

The crowd clapped and cheered in agreement as the screen turned on and started playing an edited version of last week's match. Twilight just got through sending Rarity on her back from a sidewalk slam. Twilight pinned her, but the referee was blindsided by Trixie, who knocked him to the ground with a chair. Twilight got off of Rarity and tried to stop her, but she was quickly wacked by the chair two. That's when Trixie dragged Rarity's body over Twilight's body before throwing the ref over to them and exiting the ring.

The official had no choice but to count the one-two-three, and the crowd booed as Twilight started speaking once more. "I know you're here Trixie, and I know you're listening. You had no right to interrupt our match and steal my victory away. You've disrespected me, Rarity, and all of these wresting fans who paid their hard-earned money to come here. Now you're going to pay the consequences. I challenge you to a match! Right here! Right! NOW!"

Upon that enunciation, all the lights went out aside from the flashing cameras and two searchlights circled around the ring. Twilight grew cautious noticing that smoke was coming out from underneath the ring and spreading across the canvas.

 _"You dare to challenge me, do you…?"_ A disembodied voice, which did not belong to the announcer, echoed throughout the arena, _"HAH! You're as reckless as you are incompetent."_

Twilight balled her fist, raising the microphone back to her lips."Show yourself, you coward! Huh?" Twilight looked down, and noticed that the smoke was somehow swirling around in a circle in front of her.

 _"Very well then… I accept your challenge, Twilight Sparkle. Now you will know the charisma, the beauty, and the unfathomable POWER of the Great and POWERFUL Trrrrriiiiixiiiiiiiiiie!"_

Twilight blinked, speaking into her mic again, "You know, calling yourself powerful twice is kind of redundant-

 _"THAT'S BECAUSE TRIXIE'S TWICE AS POWERFUL AS YOU, SO_ NYEH! _"_

The lights quickly turned back on, and the smoke dissipated into a whirlwind. Twilight coughed, waving her arm to keep the smoke from hitting her face. And from the smoke was a woman wearing a medium purple cape with a high collar and a similarly colored magician's hat covering her eyes. The woman smirked evilly and took off her hat, revealing to the crowd that it was indeed Trixie. And with a click of her broach, the cape that covered her fell to her ankles, and her true, TRUE form was revealed. And it was pretty hot. She wore a ruffled, brandeis blue halter bikini top. The previously mentioned metal ring held the pieces of fabric together under her breasts, covering the bottom as it wrapped around the back. But just like Trixie, it couldn't be that subtle. So she had the full curves of her cleavage shown as well as the side of her breasts. Her bikini bottoms were cut pretty cheeky in the back. Or Brazilian style for those of you who actually care. Couple this with thin straps, and you got some nice swing in your hips. Which Trixie was more than willing to show off as she kicked away her cape and strut towards Twilight. She put the hat over the referee's head as she passed him, "Take my cape, too, would you, Tiny? Thanks."

The referee rolled his eyes, but threw the hat and cape over the ring ropes anyway. Trixie snagged the mic away from Twilight before speaking.

"But seriously, Twilight Sparkle, it's about _time_ you publicly recognized Trixie as a threat," The boos persisted, but Trixie was not swayed, "I knew that in your mind, in your very BEING that you were afraid to face me in the ring. And why wouldn't you be? Haven't even been here more than three months and I've already made my magnificent and mastery known throughout BBPW!"

"To everyone else's misfortune," Twilight said into the mic dryly, prompting the crowd to laugh. Trixie's cheeks reddened a bit, but she continued.

"As the great and patient Trixie was saying," Trixie said, holding a finger up, "you were too intimidated to fight me, and too prideful to admit that I was superior to you. That's why you've been ignoring my challenges for so long. Then I thought, why not make YOU challenge me? It wouldn't be hard. I just had to send the message. And that I did. I know how defensive you are about your oh-so precious "honor code", so it only makes sense you'd finally be willing to wrestle me just to _ your pride. How petty."

Twilight snatched the mic back. "You're a hypocrite! What's more petty than interrupting someone else's match just to get people to notice her?! The only reason I turned down your challenges was because you were such a, well to put it mildly, BITCH!" The crowd cheered, "You are rude, self-absorbed, and such an attention whore that it'd be dishonorable to even be in the same ring with you! You speak of your influence, but the only constructive contribution you've had to this company so far is looking good on your back! And really that's more than what I was expecting from some third-rate illusionist and fourth rate wrestler!"

The crowd clapped and cheered while Trixie angrily snagged the microphone back. "Third-rate?! You can mock me, but you have no authority to mock my brilliant illusions! And as far as wrestling goes, I can drop you like that!"

Trixie snapped her fingers in Twilight's face. Twilight tried grabbed the mic, both of them now sharing the mic. "Then prove it. But I warn you, I'm not holding back. And like you said, mocking me is one thing. But disc racing someone else's match is a SIN, and your loss will be your punishment."

Trixie tilted her head with her smile returning. "I'd love to see you try."

They both dropped the mic at the same time, staring each other down as they backed away.

 _"This match is scheduled for one faalll! Introducing first is the challenger, The HeartBreak Girl herself, Twiiiliiight Spaaaarkle!"_

The attendees replied positivekly as the announcer declared her name. Twilight cricked her neck from side to side, fists clenched.

 _"And her opponent she'll be facing is the one-woman show, the Rated R Diva, the Great and Powerful Triiixiiiie!"_

Trixie scowled at everyone booing her. "Shut up! You wouldn't know real talent if it fucked you!"

The referee motioned for them to come closer. After explaining the rules, they both nodded in agreement. He threw down his hand, "FIGHT!"

 _ ***DING!***_

Twilight and Trixie fixed their gazes on each other as they walked around the ring, not willing to take the other out of their sight for even a second. After they sized each other up, Twilight was the first to stop. She got into a wide stance while lightly swung her hips from side to side, giving Trixie a "bring it on" gesture with her hands. Trixie was more than happy to oblige, running at Twilight to kick her in the face. But instead of jumping out of the way, Twilight rushed Trixie while turning her body to the side.

"Trixie's eyes widened, "Huh?!"

Twilight narrowly avoided the kick, spinning around Trixie and grabbing her by the hair. Twilight yanked down on her opponent's locks, pulling her down to slam her back on the mat. Before Trixie could get up, Twilight straddled her toned belly, her crotch brushing against her abs. That's when the pain started to rain with Twilight giving Trixie punches to the head. She worked them like an MMA fighter, and Trixie was barely able to block most of them.

"Hey, that's too much, Twilight!" the referee said, kneeling down to grab one of Twilight's wrists before it could get another swing, "Stop!"

Twilight snapped her head angrily, leering at the referee before she let out a yelp. Trixie bucked her hips off the mat, knocking Twilight off of her.

"How dare you hit Trixie's beautiful face…" She growled under her breath, quickly crawling up to her feet. "You'll pa-GYUH~!"

Trixie's tirade was cut off early by Twilight's foot thrusting into her stomach. She clutched her stomach, feeling a tight knot form on her belly. She didn't process the heavy footsteps getting ever so closer until it was too late. Trixie's vision was obstructed by a tanned knee, and her head flicked up along with the rest of her body. She staggered back into the corner, her heels holding up her body against the turnbuckles.

"What was all that talk about being powerful, HUH?" Twilight breathed, draping Trixie's arms back over the top ropes. Twilight pressed her barely clothed body against Trixie's briefly before climbing up. Twilight placed her feet on the middle ropes before she grabbed a handful of Trixie's hair and pulled her head back. Twilight raised her fist in the air and snarled before doing several mounted punches.

Everyone started counting the punches. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six!"

Twilight smiled, raising her fist for punch number seven. Despite her being a professional and wrestling purely for sport, she had to admit there was nothing quite as pleasurable as beating the hell out of Trixie's arrogant, smug face.

"Eight! Nine! TEN!"

Twilight stopped her assault, letting Trixie's hair go. The magician's head lulled to the side, but Twilight patted her cheek to keep her awake. She jumped down from the ropes, pulling Trixie out of the corner. Twilight turned around and pulled Trixie into a standing side headlock. Trixie struggled to get out, feeling the dampness of Twilight's boob smooshing her cheek. But there was no stopping Twilight who ran forward and drove Trixie's head into the canvas for a Bulldog. Twilight let her out of the hold.

The referee got down on his knees. "You okay, Trix?" He only got a groan in response.

Twilight pushed Trixie on her back. She then leaned over and covered Trixie, pressing her chest on top of Trixie's for an attempt at a pinfall.

The referee checked Trixie's shoulders, also stealing a quick glance at the boob-on-boob action going on before slapping the mat. "One!"

Trixie shot her shoulder up, breaking out of the pin. The ref called it a one count, much to Twilight's displeasure. Twilight shut her eyes and exhaled through her nose, calming herself before getting on her knees and pulling Trixie up into a sitting position. She sat down right behind Trixie before wrapping her legs around Trixie, squeezing her waist in between her strong thighs. Twilight combined this with a full nelson, squishing her boobs against Trixie's back. Trixie grinded her teeth, growling through them as Twilight kept squeezing.

"Give up!" Twilight grunted.

"Never!" Trixie cried defiantly, too stubborn to give up in such an undignified way. Using her head, Trixie pushed her heels into the canvas to force Twilight's back and shoulders onto the mat. And thanks to Trixie arching herself onto Twilight, the referee saw this and gave it enough reason to be a pin.

"One! Two!"

"NO!" Twilight yelled, releasing Trixie and pushing her off in a panic. The two of them got on all fours, looking at each other with contempt before finally clashing. The two of them started grappling each other on their knees, pushing and writhing around as one tried to get a good hold on the other, close enough to feel each other's breath. But Trixie ultimately got Twilight into a front facelock after punching her belly. Trixie then leaned back while wrapping her legs around Twilight's lower midsection, hooking her feet together. Now it was Trixie's turn to squeeze, choking Twilight with a guillotine hold.

The fans went wild, watching as Twilight shook her butt around trying to pull herself out. But while they liked it, Trixie was not as fond of it.

"Hey! Stopping shaking your ass, you slut!" Trixie whined at Twilight, pressing Twilight's neck with her forearm and bicep, "It's Trixie's perfect body they should be fawning over, not yours!"

Hearing this, Twilight shuffled her knees, lifting them off the mat as she pressed the ball of her feet and toes on the ground. The HeartBreak Girl then extended her legs, pushing her butt high in the air and exposing the line of fabric wedged in from her g-string bikini bottom, with her mound also in view. Due to this, Twilight's upper body was pressed further down. Twilight tried twisting her neck around the the side to try and force Trixie's shoulders onto the vinyl.

"Quit it!" Trixie said, throwing Twilight off to the side before the referee even had a chance to count, "I said stop showing off!"

Twilight recovered quickly, kneeling up while wiping her mouth with a smirk. "Sorry, Trixie. Can't help it if I'm the fan favorite."

The bridge of Trixie's nose blushed red with anger at that smug retort. "You dare downplay The Great and Powerful Trxie?!" Trixie held her index finger up to Twilight, " _NOW_ you've crossed the line, Twilight Spar-KUHHL!"

Trixie was interrupted by too feet kicking her in the mouth. Trixie got knocked onto her upper back, her legs jackknifing and making her flip onto her knees with her hair hanging over her head. Twilight fell from the dropkick, but quickly ran for the ropes. After bouncing off them, she used their momentum to propel a running knee into Trixie's forehead.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH!" The crowd cheered, practically feeling Trixie's head snap back and making a distinguishable red spot on her forehead.

Twilight sat down flopped backwards across Trixie's body, resting her shoulder blades on top of Trixie's bust. "Pin!" Twilight called, moving Trixie's head to the side with her hand. She then tilted her head back to watch the referee make the count.

"One! Two! Th- nope, kickout!""

Twilight craned her neck over, seeing Trixie's shoulder raise off the mat. She rose off of Trixie's boobs to argue with the ref, who insisted it wasn't a three count. She shook her head in disbelief. But looking at Trixie, she looked really out of it. At least Twilight had that going for her. "C'mon, we're not done."

Twilight underhooked Trixie's arms from the front, making the girl's head rest on her cleavage. Once on their feet, Twilight grabbed her opponent's arm to whip her into a corner. Only to have Trixie grab Twilight's arm as she was being whipped, and reversing it. Now Twilight was the one who ran into a corner. And when she tried turning around, she was met with Trixie's rack slamming into her face. She felt herself get sandwiched between Trixie's frame and the turnbuckles. This sudden impact made Twilight's eyes lid, and she groaned as she sunk into a sitting position.

Trixie's conceited smirk stretched across her face as she put her foot on Twilight's cheek. "Hmm, how to humiliate you…? … Oh, I know~!" She turned around, hooking her fingers around the sides of her bikini bottoms. One strong tug later, the fabric sunk into her butt, making the crowd go wild.

"DO-IT! DO-IT! DO-IT! DO-IT! DO-IT! DO-IT!" They chanted hungrily.

"WHO'S THE BEST?!" Trixie asked, not giving them what they want until they gave her the answer she desired.

"TRIX-IE! TRIX-IE! TRIX-IE! TRIX-IE!" They chanted with great enthusiasm, a couple of them holding up signs with her name on it.

"You're damn right, I am!" Trixie yelled, ramming her butt into Twilight's face. Trixie rubbed her voluptuous posterior side to side vigorously, digging her rival's face further into it. Twilight's screamed were muffled by Trixie's flesh prison. Even as Twilight kicked around, Trixie was pressing so hard against her face that it was genuinely difficult to turn her head out of it. While she was pushing against Trixie's thighs in an attempt to get free, Twilight's breathing was being cut off by her nose and mouth being forced into her ass crack.

After a while, Twilight's body started to slow to a limp. The referee moved in out of concern, telling Trixie to stop. Trixie's sadistic grin faltered as she scowled at him, begrudgingly ceasing to continue the Stinkface. The audience followed Trixie in her scorn, booing him while calling him a killjoy. He blushed in embarrassment, but otherwise did his job and checked on Twilight.

"Oh no, I'm not done with _her_ yet," Trixie dragged Twilight up by her hair before the referee could even get a word in. He tried, interfering again, but Trixie shot him a look that could put terror in even the manliest of men. Twilight was sitting on her knees, grabbing onto the hand holding her hair, taking long exasperated breaths. Her face was beet red due to both asphyxiation and embarrassment, "We're just beginning."

As the match continued, Trixie started putting Twilight through several painful submission holds.

Trixie stood over Twilight's head, squeezing her thighs around her neck in a standing headscissor. Trixie bent back to grab Twilight's arms as well, pulling them up and hyperextending her shoulders. Twilight let out a sad wail of pain as it felt like her arms were being torn off.

The referee got down and asked if she wanted to surrender. Twilight refused.

Twilight let out another howl of agony, her face and boobs being squished against the mat. Trixie kept her right knee on Twilight's upper back, bending the prone girl's leg over her neck as she locked in the Stretch Muffler.

The referee asked again, but Twilight still refused.

Now Twilight was in a Bow and Arrow hold, her back being arched across Trixie's knees with her feet being crossed and held in place while her head was being pulled down by her chin. Twilight screamed, her breasts hanging back slightly due to gravity.

"Keep screaming, Crylight," Trixie cooed, "Let the masses know how pathetic their 'fan favorite' truly is."

Twilight shook her head, letting out more moans as she endured the hold.

A few more excruciating holds later, Twilight was on her back. Her long hair was disheveled and strung about. Her breathing was tired and ragged, turning her head to the side as her sweaty bust and belly rose and fell. Standing above her was Trixie, leaning over Twilight and making a shadow across her face.

"Stubborn as always," Trixie muttered, grabbing Twilight's wrists and dragging her body to a nearby corner, "But if I can't get you to quit, I might as well pin you," she straightened Twilight's body before climbing the corner. Once on the middle ropes, Trixie jumped forward and landed an elbow drop onto Twilight's abs. Twilight's eyes bulged as she gasped, saliva getting coughed up.

Trixie hooked Twilight's far leg back, holding Twilight's wrist to the mat on the other side.

"One! Two!"

Twilight violently thrust her shoulder and free leg up, rolling on her side. Trixie snarled, but tried again. Trixie lifted Twilight across her shoulders in a fireman's carry. She kept Twilight in place by placing one hand on one of her thighs and the other wrapped over her neck. Twilight moaned, her arms dangling almost lifelessly. Trixie moved forward while tilting the side of her body where Twilight's head was. Hopping off the ground, Trixie tucked Twilight's head in while grabbing onto one of her legs. As Trixie landed, she buried the back of Twilight's head and shoulders onto the mat, the impact shaking the ring ropes themselves.

Twilight let out a heavy grunt before her body flopped down, barely moving aside from some of her toes twitching. Trixie made another cover, hooking Twilight's left leg so hard that her hips were raised off the mat.

The referee counted. "One! Two! Th-"

Twilight kicked out again, but just barely. Trixie let go of the pin and stared down at Twilight with a mixture of astonishment and frustration that was practically hair-pulling. "Ugh, this is getting ridiculous. Guess Trixie'll just skip right to her finishing move."

Twilight's mouth hung open, exhaling hot breaths as she got pulled up onto her knees. She felt her head getting shoved between Trixie's thighs, clasping her hands on her hips. Trixie bent forward, her breasts pressing against Twilight's back as she put the HeartBreak Girl in a waistlock. Twilight's pupils shrank, realizing that she was going to be put down by one of Trixie's piledrivers. Her heart started racing faster, realizing that if she didn't act now she was not going to wake up from this.

Trixie tried lifting her up, but Twilight started kicking around, throwing her weight around. Trixie attempted it again, but this time Twilight managed to pull herself out of Trixie's thighs and break free all together.

"What the fri-AAH!" Trixie's cheek was decked by one of Twilight's knuckles, making her stagger back with a nasty glare, "Stop interrupt- _AHW~!"_ Another fist to the jaw threw Trixie's head back, leaving her dazed and woozy. Twilight quickly got behind her as Trixie leaned forward, putting the R Rated Diva in a waistlock. Twilight heaved, pulling up Trixie's body while arching her back. The result was a beautifully executed German Suplex.

Twilight lacked the energy to keep her body bridged, she let Trixie go. But even then, Trixie stayed on the back of her head and shoulders for a few seconds. This gave the front row attendees a moment to ogle over her spread legs and her breasts sunk down to her chin before she slowly fell onto her side. Meanwhile, Twilight got on her knees and fixed her bikini top, patting the bottom of her breasts before standing.

"You alright?" the referee asked Twilight, to which she breathlessly nodded. He went to check on Trixie, but Twilight grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, her eyes glowering upon her downed opponent.

Trixie moaned, the soreness in her body spreading into her arms as she tried to push herself up. However, she wouldn't have been able to regardless since Twilight already had her head in good range of a punt. The kick sent her rolling close to the ropes. Then Twilight used said ropes to keep herself up as she stomped on Trixie's stomach and sides, the blue-haired woman squirming with each blow. It wasn't too long till she was lifted up again. Twilight reached over Trixie's shoulders with one hand, clamping down on her upper back. Twilight's other arm slithered against Trixie's crotch and in between her legs, clamping her tailbone before lifting her up. Twilight's teeth bared, she flipped Trixie upside down and slammed her to the mat. Twilight, hyperventilating from the sudden rush of adrenaline, she raised her fists in the air as the crowd cheered.

"MMmnn…" Trixie's head rolled from side to side, her eyes flickering. She felt the pull of Twilight's hands grabbing her wrists and pulling her up to her feet. She could only softly moan as her body fought to stay rigid as she got to her feet once more. She blinked, almost getting her senses back until a solid elbow across her jaw undid it. Trixie's face scrunched up as she lost her balance. And just as she got it back again, Twilight punched her in the abs. Even with her near six-pack, Trixie's gut couldn't stand the blow. This was followed by an uppercut exploding on Trixie's jaw and snapping her head back. Trixie's teeth clenched, trying her hardest to endure each strike. But that last blow nearly had her eyes rolling back. Then she felt her eyes starting to lid, glazing over slightly.

"Eat THIS!"

Trixie gagged, suddenly feeling Twilight's bicep hook around her throat with alarming force. The force of the clothesline flipped Trixie over and making her land on her front, her butt jiggling on impact. The reception was incredible, as Twilight received yet another chorus of gratitude from everyone. Of course, Twilight smiled and gave the people a humble wave before looking down at Trixie. She knelt down beside her hand picked her head up. "It's over, Trixie. You're done."

Twilight pulled Trixie to her feet and bent her over, shoving her head between her thighs. Twilight put Trixie in a waistlock from there before pulling her onto her shoulders in a powerbomb position. Trixie's legs were draped over them with her crotch being buried in Twilight's face. Twilight held Trixie up by her butt, about to hit end the match with her finishing move: The Twilight Bomb. That was, until.…

 _CLONK!_

The sound of steel hitting bone was audible, even over the shocked reactions of the crowd. The steel chair that wacked Twilight's skull bounced onto the canvas with a clang. Twilight's hands limply let go of Trixie's butt and hung back as her body gave out. She fell backwards with crossed-eyes before they finally closed once she hit the floor.

To say the referee was baffled would be putting it lightly. He spun around, seeing someone in a hoodie and ski mask running up the ramp with everyone pointing at him. He went over to the ropes, yelling for whoever they were to come back but to no avail. The hooded figure quickly ran backstage, gone from public view.

Trixie's eye lashes flickered and she shook her head. She was a bit woozy, but still had enough bearing of reality to feel her senses coming back. Speaking of, she felt her skin sitting on something soft. That's when she looked down and realized she was sitting on Twilight's breasts, her knees pinning against Twilight's biceps. The tanned girl lay underneath her unmoving and completely knocked out.

"What the…?" Trixie raised a questioning eyebrow, wondering what happened. But that thought quickly subsided as she locked eyes with the referee. An exclamation mark formed in her head, knowing what to do next. She leaned back and hooked both of Twilight's bent up legs and leaned forward. Twilight's hips were raised off the floor and she was folded up for a rana pin, "What are you standing there for?! COUNT!"

Despite what happened, he wasn't allowed to ignore a legal pin. He got on his knees and began the count.

"One! Two!" Twilight's eyes remained closed. She didn't even make a twitch. "Three! Ring the bell!"

 _ ***DIngdingdigdingding…***_

The crowd went into an uproar of boos as the bell rung. Trixie let go of Twilight's legs and grinned. She didn't know exactly how things ended up going her way, but she didn't really question it. Happily going along with her victory, she let the referee raise her hand while she put her other hand on her hip.

" _Here is your winner by pinfalll! The Great, and Powerful, Triiiiixiiiiiiie!"_

The announcement was made, but no one was happy as they relentlessly started jeering. Trixie didn't need care, however. She was all too happy to accept the victory. She put her hands on her hips, looking down at Twilight with an arrogant and haughty smirk. She patted the knocked out woman's cheek, lightly, "Poor little baby…"

After hopping on Twilight's bust just to rub it in, Trixie got to her feet and went to pose on the top of one of the corners, so wrapped up in herself that she barely even registered the metal chair she walked passed. As Trixie was soaking in the salt of the fans, the referee was doing his best to shake Twilight awake with no success. He called for a medic as everything faded to black…


	3. Good Job Pinkie Pie!

**Intro:**

 **Hey, all you BBPW Fans! CyverseFlutterwing here, and welcome to my YouTube Channel where we'll be showing the beautiful lady wrestlers of Bombshell Beach Pro Wrestling doing a Good Job!**

 **Magnificent Bastard: "Good Job? Good job at what? And who the hell told you that you could use my laptop!"**

 **That's a great question, you Magnificent Bastard! When a wrestler of BBPW does a Good Job I'm referring to the times where they ended up beaten in a match and look sexy as hell while doing it! Nothing's more gratifying to watch than busty women in swimsuits wrestling each other in a contest of strength and dominance in the square ring! Wouldn't you agree, Magnificent Bastard?"**

 **Magnificent Bastard: "I'm gay."**

 **I knew you'd be overjoyed, my friend. But back to you guys, I'll be showing clips of a BBPW wrestler in their sexy moments of defeat. But before I start, I want you to read the description of this submission before you start actually reading it better understand what BBPW is based off of. But, if you've already read the descriptions of the first two chapters of BBPW, I guess you already know.**

 **Magnificent Bastard: "I'm calling the police."**

 **You do that. In the meantime, I won't let keep you waiting. Let's see who'll be doing a Good Job first…**

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

 **Now I'll stop talking, and let you guys watch the video. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _#1)_

 _BBPW (Bombshell Beach Pro Wrestling)_

 _Monday Night Mayhem: May, 2017_

 _Normal Match_

" _ **Pinkie Pie vs. Rarity"**_

Pinkie Pie crawled on her hands and knees, heaving and moaning as Rarity pulled her along by her hair. After getting slammed to the mat not but a second ago, her pink and polka-dot bikini bottoms rode up her butt, showing her plump buttcheeks going up and down as she was walked like a dog by her opponent. Rarity let out a tired sigh, her cheeks still flushed from the physical exertion of the match. She brushed some of the sweat off her breasts with her free hand before pulling Pinkie Pie to her bare feet. The poofy-haired girl's knees wobbled as she fought to stay upright, but in reality the only thing keeping her up was holding onto the hand Rarity was using to clutch her strained hair.

Despite her weariness, Rarity smiled as she prepared to end the match. She kneed Pinkie Pie in her six-packed belly, making Pinkie Pie grunt and bend over. Rarity grabbed Pinkie before she could stagger back, using her left arm to wrap Pinkie's head in a front facelock. Now came the fun part. Rarity squat down, dropping her bikini-clad butt with a little sexual flare before jumping up and back, bending her legs in. From there it looked like Pinkie Pie was holding her in mid-air. Soon as she felt the effects of gravity act on her body, Rarity tucked in her legs and swung herself forward and under. The sudden momentum of the swing caused Pinkie Pie's body to pull downward with incredible force, driving the top of Pinkie Pie's head into the canvas with an audible thud. This move was called the Jumping DDT, but Rarity chose it as her finishing move which she called The Trend Setter.

The momentous forced made Pinkie Pie's body flip forward after the DDT. She landed in a sitting position with her upper body leaning forward. As Pinkie's body lifted back up on its own, her face looked glazed over with her mouth hanging open. Because it was taking too long for Pinkie to fall back, Rarity got on her knees and grabbed her shoulders to do it herself. Pinkie Pie's boobs jiggled as she fell back completely, her eyes closed as if she were asleep.

Rarity grabbed the crook of Pinkie's leg and thigh, pulling it back to reveal not only her left butt cheek, but also the large bulge of her bikini-covered crotch. Rarity covered Pinkie's breasts with her own, hooking her hands together to keep the pin nice and tight. Both shoulders were down, so the referee started slapping the mat.

"One! Two! Three!"

The bell rang, and Rarity released Pinkie Pie, letting the limp leg drop. Pinkie Pie lay still on her back as Rarity got to her knees to get her hand raised by the referee.

* * *

 _#2)_

 _BBPW (Bombshell Beach Pro Wrestling)_

 _Monday Night Mayhem: July, 2018_

 _Normal Match_

" _ **Pinkie Pie vs. Applejack"**_

Pinkie moaned, her arms dragging over her head as Applejack pulled her by her feet. Applejack, wearing her apple-themed, orange two-piece swimsuit, hauled Pinkie over to the middle of the ring. A kick to the side rolled Pinkie Pie onto her belly, allowing Applejack to reach down and grab her by the back of her bikini top and bottom. She pulled Pinkie up onto her hands and knees, making her swimsuit wedge into her butt. Next thing the cowgirl had to do was run to the ropes and turn on her heel, leaning on the ropes and using them to rebound off and run at Pinkie Pie. Applejack jumped and extended her legs, dropping the crook of her right leg down across the back of Pinkie's neck. The Leg Drop made Pinkie's face smash into the canvas, her body flopping down underneath Applejack's weight. Pinkie's hair obscured her face as she lay supine with her lower right leg bent upwards.

Applejack turned herself around and pushed Pinkie Pie onto her back, revealing her to be semi-conscious with closed eyes. Pinkie barely resisted as Applejack hooked her leg and leaned over to place her hand on her shoulder. Pinkie's head turned to the side as the ref counted.

"One! Two!"

Before he made the final count, Applejack grabbed the back of Pinkie's head and lifted her shoulders off the mat. She wasn't done just yet. Not until she used her finisher. She pulled up the dozing Pinkie Pie by her arms, slapping her cheeks to wake her up. Pinkie Pie mumbled, barely able to stand. She opened her eyes to see that AJ was gone. Her eyes shot open as she felt an arm reach out from under her legs and grab onto her toned pelvis. Then a shoulder dug into her back followed by an arm grabbing her by the front of her neck. Applejack then lifted her onto her shoulders in a torture rack. Pinkie Pie's head was leaned back by Applejack's head, her limbs outstretched and dangling. AJ walked around the ring, carrying Pinkie Pie like a trophy before running forward and pushing Pinkie Pie's legs up while falling to her side. While she did this, Pinkie Pie's neck was pulled down so hard that she flipped back and fell front first onto the canvas. Everyone cheered as Pinkie bounced onto her back, completely knocked out from the Argentine Mat Slam. Or The Apple Masher, as AJ liked to call it.

Pleased that her move went off without a hitch, she turned around and crawled over to her downed opponent. Applejack got on her knees next to Pinkie Pie's upper body and leaned over to grab the back of Pinkie Pie's right leg, folding the girl up until her butt was raised off the mat and into the air. Applejack tucked Pinkie's right leg under her armpit and leaned down over her, pinning both wrists over her head. As the referee counted, it appeared that Pinkie Pie's free leg kicked lightly. But from how dead her expression was, it might be safe to assume it was a reflex.

"One! Two! Three!"

The bell rang loud and proud. Applejack let Pinkie out of the Matchbook pin, smiling as her butt fell back down followed by her legs flopping down while sprawled out. AJ rested her knee on Pinkie's stomach while the referee raised her hand in victory.

* * *

 _#3)_

 _BBPW (Bombshell Beach Pro Wrestling)_

 _Monday Night Mayhem: March, 2016_

 _Normal Match_

" _ **Pinkie Pie vs. Fluttershy"**_

Pinkie Pie let out a yelp of pain as she felt the sting of her cleavage get slapped by Fluttershy's hand. Pinkie Pie leaned back against the corner, breathing with an open mouth as she tilted her head back. Fluttershy herself was a little hesitant to do this, but she didn't want to make the fans mad at her. She'd feel awful. She didn't want to do this to one of her closest friends, but it was time to use the Flutter Stunner.

Pinkie was about to sink into the corner, but Fluttershy grabbed her by her armpits to keep her up. She walked Pinkie out of the corner and to the middle of the ring, who staggered with a hanging head the whole way. Fluttershy got in front of Pinkie Pie and reached back to grab her head. Fluttershy put Pinkie's jaw on her left shoulder, hearing the sounds of her hot, heavy breaths next to her ear. Fluttershy leaned her head to see Pinkie's eyes squeezed shut, and gave her a kiss on her cheek along with an apology.

Fluttershy closed her eyes and jumped forward with outstretched legs. She landed on her butt, causing her boobs to bounce. This in turn forced the part of her bikini covering her right boob to slide up and reveal the bottom half of her nipple. Pinkie Pie's jaw smashed into Fluttershy's shoulder upon impact with the force of the Stunner making her shoot up to her knees. Pinkie's eyes rolled back and she sighed as she fell backwards with her feet folded under. Pinkie's head was on its side, faced away from the camera.

Fluttershy hurriedly crawled over to Pinkie Pie and grabbed one of her legs before throwing the back of her shoulders on top of the downed woman's chest. Fluttershy kept Pinkie's leg pulled back and straightened against her cleavage. She kicked her heels and arched her back, acting like Pinkie Pie would kick out at any moment. But with her body laying there lifeless as Fluttershy thrashed on top of it, everyone watching knew it was over.

"One! Two! Three!"

Fluttershy immediately let Pinkie go after the third count, sitting up with a look of astonishment. She smiled happily as the bell rang and her hand was raised. That was when she noticed a cool breeze over her nipple and looked down. Fluttershy let out an embarrassed squeal as she tried to cover it up.

* * *

 _#4)_

 _BBPW (Bombshell Beach Pro Wrestling)_

 _Monday Night Mayhem: November, 2016_

 _Handicap Match_

" _ **Pinkie Pie vs. The Dynamic Duet"**_

Pinkie Pie got floored by Octavia's backbreaker, leaving her lying face-down at her feet. Octavia knelt down beside her and picked her head up by her hair, the camera zooming in on her dazed, drooping face. Octavia saw this and patted her face to keep her awake. She was pulled up and, led by Octavia, was forced to walk on her knees until they reached Vinyl Scratch waiting with an extended hand. Octavia slapped it, and Vinyl vaulted over the ropes and kicked out, thrusting both of her feet into Pinkie's face. Pinkie would've staggered backwards if it not for Octavia holding onto her arm and steering her away so Vinyl could jump into the ring properly.

From there, The Dynamic Duet used their grace period to knock Pinkie Pie around. Starting with Octavia grabbing Pinkie's arm and shoulder to whip her towards her partner. Vinyl Scratch smacked Pinkie across the jaw with an elbow smash. Pinkie head twisted around followed by her body as she staggered in the opposite direction towards Octavia. Mercy was not to be expected, and Octavia didn't deliver anything other than a hard backhand across the dazed girl's face, making her body turn. Octavia pushed the swaying Pinkie back into the clutches of Vinyl Scratch, who grabbed Pinkie Pie's head and jumped up to place her knees on her boobs. Vinyl Scratch fell back and landed on the canvas, driving her knees into Pinkie's rack for a Double Knee Chest Buster.

Pinkie Pie bounced up, but Octavia caught her hair in anticipation of this, so she only ended up on her knees. While Pinkie cupped her breasts with her face twisted in agony, Octavia jerked her back to her feet. Turning her around, Octavia placed Pinkie's face on her shoulder before falling down in a split sitting position. Pinkie Pie's head snapped back from the Shoulder Sitout Facebuster and she swayed more as she wobbled back, her arms flailing to keep her from falling. She turned around, her vision blurry as she tried to make an escape. Only to be struck in the chin by a Superkick from Vinyl Scratch, showing off her amazing flexibility. Pinkie Pie's eyes widened, but closed as she fell backwards. Her last conscious memories were of Octavia's hands clasping her shoulders and the sharp pain of Octavia's knees stabbing into her back from a Double Knee Backbreaker.

Pinkie Pie bounced onto her back and rolled onto her stomach, her bubble butt shaking upon stopping. With their grace period over, Octavia returned to her corner and the legal woman pulled Pinkie onto her back. Vinyl Scratch got down and pressed the front of her body onto Pinkie's left side, wrapping her right leg over the near leg and reaching over to hook the far one back. Vinyl Scratch cocked her eyebrow and flashed a triumphant grin to the camera, giving a peace sign with the hand hooking Pinkie's leg with the other hand wrapped around Pinkie's head. Pinkie's chest rose and fell while the vibration of each slap caused her hooked thigh to shake.

"One! Two! Three!"

The bell rang. Vinyl Scratch smiled and gave Pinkie's butt a smack before rolling off her. Octavia stepped into the ring and hugged her partner while Pinkie Pie remained defeated on her back. The Dynamic Duet celebrated by holding up each other's hands and each placing a foot on Pinkie's body.

* * *

 _#5)_

 _BBPW (Bombshell Beach Pro Wrestling)_

 _Friday Night Fury: December, 2017_

 _Normal Match_

" _ **Pinkie Pie vs. Gilda"**_

Pinkie Pie's let out a sensual moan, her tongue hanging out slightly. Her face was beet red and her breathing was hot and ragged, not just from the beating she's been taking in the match so far but also due the magical pleasure she felt coursing through her body.

"Mmmm… moan more you fucking slut. You love this, doncha? " Gilda purred into Pinkie's ear.

Pinkie Pie found herself in the middle of the ring with Gilda, who she was leaning back against. Her larger breasts felt nice on her aching shoulder blades. Pinkie Pie let out another long, aroused moan as Gilda massaged and squeezed her right boob, sliding her hand underneath her polka dot bikini and playing with her soft skin as well as rubbing her erect nipple. Pinkie tried to get away, but to her surprise Gilda was very good with her fingers. And to make absolutely sure Pinkie Pie wouldn't escape, Gilda had slid her left hand down her abs and into the crotch of her bikini bottoms, rubbing the entrance softly and rhythmically. The crowd went wild, not wasting this opportunity to take pictures of Gilda's humiliated victim. Pinkie Pie didn't care, as she never felt this good before. It felt so good…

"I'm getting bored, so let's make a deal," Gilda slipped her fingers into Pinkie's entrance, making the pink haired girl squeak. Gilda got close enough to her ear, her tongue barely touching it, "You let me finish you right now… and I'll give you the good suck~." She emphasized the word 'suck' by taking out her fingers and tapping them on Pinkie's clit.

Pinkie Pie's heart raced as Gilda's raspy voice cooed into her brain, enveloping her mind with dirty thoughts. Pinkie Pie knew she had no chance against Gilda at this point, and she really wanted to keep feeling good. Pinkie nodded silently, letting Gilda have the right to put her down. The taller woman smirked and ceased her pleasuring, removing her hands out of Pinkie Pie's two-piece. Before Pinkie could change her mind, Gilda grabbed a hold of her boobs with both hands and lifted her high off the ground. Pinkie gasped and bent her legs, resting her shins on Gilda's waist. Pinkie Pie flailed her arms as she was forced up into the air, but she wouldn't be there for long. Gilda jumped forward in a sitout position while transitioning her hold from Pinkie Pie's chest to her back. Pinkie Pie's scream was cut off by the front of her body planting into the canvas from the Sitout Facebuster.

Pinkie Pie's butt jiggled as she lay face down with her arms over her head. Gilda took a second to admire Pinkie's beautiful ass before she grabbed her legs and pushed her out of her lap. Now with Pinkie face-up on her back, Gilda went for a satisfying pin. With the leg hooked, Gilda pressed her own large bust on top of Pinkie's heaving ones. She tugged on the hooked leg to let the ref know she's done.

"One! Two! Three!"

Gilda let Pinkie's leg drop after the bell rang. She stayed atop Pinkie's worn-out body for a second to lean over her head for a quick kiss. Gilda got up and lifted Pinkie onto her shoulder, keeping a hand on her butt to keep her in place. Gilda didn't stick around to celebrate as she carried Pinkie out of the ring to go *ahem* break her in.

* * *

 _#6)_

 _BBPW (Bombshell Beach Pro Wrestling)_

 _Friday Night Fury: February, 2017_

 _Normal Match_

" _ **Pinkie Pie vs. Adagio Dazzle"**_

Pinkie Pie's head was pulled back as Adagio pulled her up onto her knees. Pinkie's eyes were squeezed shut as her large bust heaved, shiny with sweat. The corners of Adagio's mouth upticked into an amused smirk as she posed for the crowd, modeling her new provocative purple one-piece swimsuit, complete with a plunging top that showed the skin of her boobs squished together with a string all the way down to her belly button. She leaned Pinkie Pie's head back and stepped over her chin, squeezing Pinkie's neck in between her luscious thighs in a Standing Headscissor, forcing pinkie to press her mouth against her bare butt with the fabric tucked into it like a g-string. Pinkie Pie whimpered as she clamped onto Adagio's butt, trying to pry her off.

Adagio Dazzle looked back with her hand on her hip and a mischievously evil grin. She shook her hips for the crowd to further humiliate Pinkie before transitioning to an even more agonizing hold. Adagio bent down and rolled onto the canvas, flipping Pinkie Pie with her until they were both lying prone in the middle of the wrestling ring. Adagio crossed her left ankle over the crook of her right knee, turning it into a Figure-4 Headscissor now. But now that Pinkie's head was kept in place, she went even further by bending her right leg up and reaching back with her hand to grab her foot. She did this all while balancing herself on one hand. This headscissor variation was a little more unorthodox, but it had a home here at BBPW. And it certainly complimented the sexy and merciless prowess of Adagio Dazzle.

Pinkie Pie's head was forced up by Adagio's legs, even raising her breasts off the mat. The slender legs might not be crushing her windpipe anymore, but Adagio is practically forcing Pinkie's face into her butt and cutting off her oxygen. Pinkie Pie wiggled and pried at Adagio's thighs, but her vision was quickly becoming blurry. Her eyelids fluttered and her limbs grew heavier. Eventually her hands fell and she moaned into Adagio's ass before closing her eyes and finally passing out.

The referee raised Pinkie Pie's hand and let it drop. He did this two more times before calling for the bell. Adagio released Pinkie Pie, pulling her on her back so she could straddle her chest and flex her arms for the camera. Adagio winked while Pinkie Pie rested underneath her.

* * *

 _#7)_

 _BBPW (Bombshell Beach Pro Wrestling)_

 _Friday Night Fury: February, 2017_

 _Normal Match_

" _ **Pinkie Pie vs. Fluttershy"**_

Fluttershy grit her teeth and extended her arm, crashing her bicep into the throat of Pinkie Pie. Pinkie gagged and was thrown on her back, holder throat and couching. Fluttershy circled Pinkie Pie with a cocky yet confident smile, adjusting her bikini top before leaning forward and givin Pinkie the "bring it on" gesture with her hands. Pinkie gradually got up on one knee, unfortunately facing away from Fluttershy. When she stood up and turned around, Pinkie Pie was greeted with Fluttershy running at her. Pinkie flinched at the sight, costing her any chance she had to retaliate. Fluttershy dashed past Pinkie, grabbing her head from the side, and jumped forward. Pinkie was pulled back to the ground, her body tensing from the collision to the mat via the Running Neckbreaker.

Fluttershy bent her knees to her chest and kipped up to her feet, throwing a fist to rally the crowd while Pinkie squirmed on her back. The once timid woman turned around and barked at Pinkie to get up. Pinkie pushed herself up into a sitting position, trying to get up, but was smashed in the back of her skull by Fluttershy's forearm, stunning her. She was wrenched up to her feet and kneed in the gut, making her lurch forward with a gasp of pain. Seizing the opportunity, Fluttershy put her in a front facelock with her left arm and reached down to hook up Pinkie Pie's left leg. Pulling the leg up even more, Fluttershy squat forward and hooked her hands together, keeping Pinkie bent up tightly. Fluttershy squat down and heaved, raising Pinkie Pie off the ground and upside down on her shoulder.

"Mmnn…" Pinkie Pie moaned dreamily, her arms dangling down. Fluttershy couldn't help but enjoy how helpless Pinkie looked with her breasts sinking to her chin in such a pathetic display of weakness. Too bad it couldn't last forever. A sadistic grin spread across Fluttershy's face as she fell backwards, driving Pinkie Pie's shoulders and upper back into the mat for her signature Cradleshy Fisherman Suplex. Pinkie Pie howled once she collided with the floor, her face scrunched up before she sighed and it relaxed into a sleepy doze. Fluttershy decided to release Pinkie's leg, letting Pinkie's it fall back to sit up and pat the bottom of her breasts.

Fluttershy rolled over Pinkie Pie's body until she was sitting beside her. Leaning her back against Pinkie Pie's belly, she grabbed a hold of the dreaming girl's left leg and hooked it back with her left arm. All that's left was to use Pinkie Pie's ample bust as an armrest to complete the leisurely pin. Fluttershy cocked her head, watching Pinkie's gentle face as she breathed. Of course, she didn't need to tell the referee to do his job.

"One! Two! Three!"

The referee called for the bell and Fluttershy let go of Pinkie's leg, leaning forward. Fluttershy stood on her knees to tuck her bikini bottom into her ass. Fluttershy promptly sat her soft butt down on Pinkie's cold stomach, using her body to take a well deserved rest.

* * *

 _#8)_

 _BBPW (Bombshell Beach Pro Wrestling)_

 _Monday Night Mayhem: June, 2018_

 _Normal Match (Apple Bloom Debut)_

" _ **Pinkie Pie vs. Apple Bloom w/Applejack"**_

Pinkie Pie jumps and tried to deliver a dropkick to the shorter wrestler, Apple Bloom. But she got out of the way, letting Pinkie's body fall down. Pinkie Pie uses her forearm to push her upper body off the canvas, but she got blind sighted by the bridge of Apple Bloom's foot smacking her across the face. Pinkie Pie rolled to the middle of the ring panting on her side, resting her head in her arms. Apple Bloom looked just as tired, propping her hands on her knees and flinging some of the sweat from her red hair.

"Thas' good kick, Little Sis'!" Applejack cheered in a bikini outside the ring, "You almost got her now! Finish her off!"

Applejack looked back and nodded wordlessly, picking her red bikini bottoms out of her small butt. She also fixed her stringed red triangle microkini so it wouldn't slip off by accident. Apple Bloom panted as she went over to Pinkie and bent down to grab her by her hair. Pinkie Pie let out a weak and vulnerable squeak as Apple Bloom gradually brought her up to her feet. Apple Bloom wanted to make sure her opponent wouldn't get back up, so she reeled her arm back and smashed her forearm across Pinkie's jaw a few times. With each strike, Pinkie's head would recoil to the side, looking more stunned after each one. Once satisfied, Apple Bloom felt more confident to use her finisher.

Pinkie Pie had a few inches on her, so it was easy for Applebloom to reach in between her legs and clamp her hands on her lower back. Apple Bloom squat down to let Pinkie's body lean across her shoulders before using her other arm to hold onto the back of her neck. The red head felt her face flush as she tried to pick Pinkie Pie up. A little heavier than she thought, but Apple Bloom managed to lift Pinkie's feet of the canvas and properly place her on her shoulders in a fireman's carry. Pinkie's limbs dangled down, swaying slightly as Apple Bloom adjusted herself. She clasped the back of Pinkie Pie's neck and thigh tightly before falling to the side. Apple Bloom pulled Pinkie Pie's head in more to let the full weight of her body drive the taller wrestler's head and shoulders into the mat with a bang.

The shock of the impact ran from the back of Pinkie's head all the way to the tips of her toes. As soon as Applebloom released her trapped thigh, Pinkie's lower body fell back down with an unceremonious thud. Pinkie's feet were planted firmly on the ground with her knees bent up and her legs spread apart in an undignified way. The camera held onto the shot of her loins and crotch revealed by her spread legs before moving up to Apple Bloom. The debuting wrestler threw herself vertically on top of Pinkie's body, burying her face into her pillowed skin cushions. She breathed into Pinkie's sweat glazed cleavage as she felt the faint tickle of Pinkie Pie's open mouth breathing heavily into her own. Too tired to move, Apple Bloom listened to the referee count.

"One! Two! Three!"

Hearing the referee call for the bell, Apple Bloom groaned and rolled off of Pinkie. The two of them lay side by side, exhausted and unable to continue. But only Pinkie would stay that way as AJ got in the ring to help her victorious sister up. AJ egged her to place a foot on Pinkie's chest. She did as her sister told, squishing Pinkie's breasts underneath her foot while Applejack raised her hand.

* * *

 _#9)_

 _BBPW (Bombshell Beach Pro Wrestling)_

 _Monday Night Mayhem: September, 2017_

 _Normal Tag Team Match_

" _ **The Pie Sisters vs. RDX"**_

Pinkie Pie, feeling too roughed up, tried making a break for her Sister in their corner. Too bad Applejack grabbed her right ankle before she could run.

"Tag me in, Pinkie!" Maud called out, reaching over the ropes to extend her hand further, raising the toned butt, revealed fully by her stone grey one-piece swimsuit.

Pinkie hopped on one foot and extended her arm, wiggling her fingers as she tried to reach her older sister. But she knew that not only wasn't she getting any closer, she was being pulled back. When she heard the sound of slapping hands, she knew that was the sound of RDX tagging. At the same time, Applejack finally let go of her ankle. But the sense of freedom didn't even last a passing breath before Pinkie felt someone grab her hair and pull her face down to the ring canvas. Pinkie Pie bounced from the Flying Bulldog and flopped onto her back with her limbs outstretched. Rainbow Dash smirked as she turned on her butt and crawled over to Pinkie's prone form.

Maud hopped into the ring and tried to break up whatever Rainbow was attempting to do, but was intercepted by Applejack who tackled her to the ground and rolled her out of the ring. She followed suit, giving her partner the thumbs up before going to keep Maud busy.

Rainbow Dash looked over her shoulder and returned the gesture, already halfway up the turnbuckle corner. Once at the top she peered back one more time. She had Pinkie's Arms and legs closed together, and other than her tired, exasperated breaths she didn't look like she was going to move. Rainbow Dash nodded and squat down before performing a backflip and doing a 360 degree spin. As she hurdled down onto her target, Rainbow Dash extended her arms and bent her legs back. Pinkie Pie's body jerked up from Rainbow Dash's body crashing across hers. With a final groan, Pinkie closed her eyes and tilted her head back on the mat. Before her legs could drop, though, Rainbow used her left arm to grab both of them and pull them back. This raised Pinkie's butt off the floor with the fabric of her swimsuit riding into her butt crack with only the mound of her crotch showing. Rainbow used her free hand to pull Pinkie's arm back to her side before leaning onto her bust.

Maud finally made it back into the ring to see her sister getting pinned. She ran at them, rushing to break it up.

"One! Two!"

Only to be pounced upon by Applejack who throws herself on Maud and knocks her down.

"Three!"

Ding-ding-ding! Rainbow threw Pinkie Pie's legs down and sat up, pumping her fists in the air. Applejack ran over to celebrate with Rainbow Dash while Maud frantically went to help her sister. RDX crossed their arms into X's over their heads before swinging them down to cross their arms into an X in front of them, pushing up their breasts in the process.

* * *

 _#10)_

 _BBPW (Bombshell Beach Pro Wrestling)_

 _Bombshell Hell Parperview: April, 2018_

 _Normal Match_

" _ **Pinkie Pie vs. Twilight Sparkle"**_

The flat of Twilight's foot inserted itself into Pinkie Pie's face, knocking the bikini-clad woman onto her upper back and shoulders, flashing her crotch and thighs with spread legs before they settled on the canvas. Pinkie Pie's round breasts heaved as if they were about to burst out of the bikini's bondage. Twilight saw an opportunity and lowered herself onto her friend. She placed one knee against Pinkie's crotch and leaned herself over, pressing their boobs together while she held her forearm across her collarbone and her other hand on her shoulder. Twilight looked over to the referee expectantly.

He got down. "One! Two!"

But before he could count three, Pinkie's other shoulder shot up and broke the pin. Twilight looked annoyed, but still maintained enough composure to get off Pinkie, grabbing her head along the way.

 _ ***Spot Transition***_

Pinkie Pie mumbled dizzily as Twilight wrapped her arms around her waist, the side and underboobs shown from the black triangle microkini squishing against her back. Twilight grunted and struggled as Pinkie Pie leaned forward with her head and arms drooped, finally able to get them on their feet. With that done, she leaned forward before picking Pinkie Pie off her feet and falling backwards. Twilight made sure to bridge her body as she did this, using her built up flexibility to bend herself back into an arch while holding onto pinkie's waist. Pinkie landed on the back of her head and shoulders with her body jackknifed, folded up with her butt in the air and her legs extended forward over her head. Pinkie Pie's face twisted in pain as she let out a whimper, victim to Twilight's perfectly executed German Suplex.

Twilight kept the bridge in, using her toes to hold herself up while she waited for the ref to count. Pinkie Pie wheezed with her arms over her head, aware of all the camera flashes taking a picture of her precarious position.

"One! Two!"

Pinkie Pie rolled her shoulder; breaking the pin and making them both roll onto their side. Pinkie Pie held the back of her head as she writhed in pain. Meanwhile, Twilight sat up and pressed her forehead. She was unamused by Pinkie's persistence.

 _ ***Spot Transition***_

Pinkie Pie's eyes lidded, almost rolling back from pure exhaustion. She felt herself being yanked forward by her hair. She almost tripped over her own feet before her head was pushed in between Twilight's legs which were warm from sweat. She palmed Twilight's thighs as she weakly tried to pull herself out, but it was no use. Soon she felt two soft mounds on her back and two strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist. A brief gasp left her mouth as she was lifted up by her waist, facing the crowd as she was held upside-down in a piledriver position. Pinkie instinctively reached back over her head and grabbed the side of Twilight's thighs, keeping her legs held towards the sky. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything about her boobs sinking almost sinking down to her collarbone from being held upside down. She whimpered quietly and red-faced as the blood rushed to her head.

Twilight widened her stance slightly to hold Pinkie Pie's body more comfortably. She was going to finish her off and not even the musk of Pinkie's legs and butt can stop her. Twilight pulled up Pinkie's body just a little higher, making Pinkie Pie moan as her boobs bounced lightly and her round ass got closer to Twilight's face. With the gun loaded, now it was time to pull the trigger. Twilight took a short step forward to make Pinkie Pie's body swing forward before swiftly dropping to her knees into a Kneeling Piledriver.

Pinkie's eyes shot open and she coughed up some spittle, feeling the back of her head and shoulders driven into the canvas. Normally the force of the impact would make one's body bounce onto its back or something, but Twilight made sure to keep her arms wrapped tightly around Pinkie's chiseled belly. So all her legs could do was limply fall forward, spreading her bent legs to show her crotch and the curve of her butt obscuring Twilight's face. Twilight couldn't see Pinkie's slack-jawed, unconscious expression from her position, but she knew that did the trick. With fixed determination, Twilight tightened her hold on Pinkie's body, burying her mouth into the fabric of Pinkie Pie's bikini bottoms as she waited for the referee.

The referee checked Pinkie, who rested on her shoulders with outstretched arms. "One! Two! Three!"

While the bell rang, Twilight maintained the hold for a few more seconds before pushing pinkie Pie off and making her body flop onto its side. After her hand was raised and she was declared the winner, Twilight kicked Pinkie Pie onto her back with her heel and pressed her foot on the cleavage of Pinkie's breasts. Pinkie Pie didn't even twitch as Twilight exercised her dominance.

* * *

 **Aaand those were ten times Pinkie Pie did A Good job in the ring! Did you enjoy this video? If you want me to do more of these, what would you want? Five** _ **more**_ **moments of Pinkie Pie getting finished? Or maybe make a new ten clips of one of the other BBPW wrestlers in this video looking sexy in defeat?**

 **But either way, tell me if you think Pinkie Pie did a Good Job or not. I appreciate it. I'd also appreciate a like and subscribe if you's be so kind, and I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
